Take a Bow
by Ceteris
Summary: Aeris comes to Cloud's place to tell him that she loves him. But there she finds someone else with him. Songfic to Madonna's Take a Bow
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: FFVII is owned by Squaresoft. Take a Bow is owned by Madonna. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Take a bow, the night is over  
  
This masquerade is getting older  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
She was almost there. Aeris was walking on the fields towards Nibelheim. In her mind there were all sorts of thoughts about what she would do when she met Cloud. He must be waiting for her there. Aeris remembered the sad, painful look on his face when she was killed by Sephiroth. And she could imagine the happy look that would be there when he saw her.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Light are low, the curtains down  
  
There's no one here  
  
[There's no one here, there's no one in the crowd]  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Three months had passed since the defeat of Sephiroth and the destruction of Meteor. Cloud and the others were heroes. Everyone was slowly going back to their normal lives now that there was no longer a giant bomb in the sky, waiting to destroy them.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Say your lines but do you feel them  
  
Do you mean what you say when there's no one around [no one around]  
  
Watching you, watching me, one lonely star  
  
[One lonely star you don't know who you are]  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Because she had saved the planet by calling Holy and the Lifestream, Aeris was allowed to return to the world of the living to continue her life. She arrived at the exact place where she had fallen, on the altar in the forgotten capital. She immediately set out to Nibelhiem to see Cloud, because she believed that he would return to his hometown to rest after all the chaos that had happened.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
I've always been in love with you [always with you]  
  
I guess you've always known it's true [you know it's true]  
  
You took my love for granted, why oh why  
  
The show is over, say good-bye  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
She remembered when she first saw him at sector eight in Midgar and had sold him a flower. And when he came crashing down through the roof in the church. How he became her bodyguard and had saved her from the Turks and Shinra when they captured her. But most of all she remembered their date at the Gold Saucer.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Say good-bye [bye bye], say good-bye  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
It was after a while that she had found out that she had fallen in love with him.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Make them laugh, it comes so easy  
  
When you get to the part  
  
Where you're breaking my heart [breaking my heart]  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
She stepped inside the town of Nibelhiem. At first she thought that she loved Cloud because he reminded her of her first love, Zack. But then she found that there was something about Cloud that she liked that Zack didn't have. She thought of telling him that she loved him during the gondola ride, but she decided to wait until Sephiroth was taken care of. But then she was killed.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Hide behind your smile, all the world loves a clown  
  
[Just make 'em smile the whole world loves a clown]  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
She stopped a person and asked them, "excuse me, do you know where Cloud Strife lives?"  
  
The person smirked and replied, "doesn't everyone? He lives in the old Shinra mansion, now known as Strife mansion"  
  
"Thank you" She said and went forward towards the mansion.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Wish you well, I cannot stay  
  
You deserve an award for the role that you played [role that you played]  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
She approached the door and rang the doorbell. The door opened and in front of her stood Cloud. "Aeris, is that really you?" He asked.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
No more masquerade, you're one lonely star  
  
[One lonely star and you don't know who you are]  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Yeah, Cloud it's me I'm really here" replied Aeris. Cloud was very confused as he had personally seen how Sephiroth had impaled her, "B-b-but how?" Just then another voice was heard from inside the house, "Cloud, who is it?" And out stepped Tifa.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
I've always been in love with you [always with you]  
  
I guess you've always known it's true [you know it's true]  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Aeris was shocked, she was sure that Tifa would go back to Midgar to open her bar again after Meteor, "Tifa, what are you doing here?" Tifa smiled and put her hand around Cloud's waist "Cloud, didn't you tell her about us?" What does she mean by us? Thought Aeris.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
You took my love for granted, why oh why  
  
The show is over, say good-bye Say good-bye [bye bye], say good-bye --------------------------------------- " Oh" said Cloud, "Um, Aeris, Tifa and I are engaged and we are getting married in four months." Tifa the held up her and Cloud's hands, showing two rings.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
All the world is a stage [world is a stage]  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Aeris suddenly felt as if though she was impaled all over again. This time however it was worse because it was not Sephiroth, who she hated that was doing it, but Cloud who she loved with all her heart.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
And everyone has their part [has their part]  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Really?" Said Aeris. "Yes we both love each other very much" Answered Cloud. Aeris felt as if though a second sword was sent through her. How could he do this to her after everything?  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
But how was I to know which way the story'd go  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
I won't let him see me cry, I won't let him see me cry Said Aeris over and over in her mind. "Well then, I wish the both of you a very happy future" Said Aeris. " Thank you very much, Aeris" Said Tifa. Aeris managed to smile.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
How was I to know you'd break  
  
[You'd break, you'd break, you'd break]  
  
You'd break my heart  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Do you wan to come inside, Aeris?" asked Cloud. " No, that's okay Cloud. I just dropped by to say that I'm all right" Sighed Aeris " Well then, I think I should be going now, Goodbye Cloud, Tifa" Aeris turned around and started walking back into town.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
I've always been in love with you  
  
[I've always been in love with you]  
  
Guess you've always known  
  
You took my love for granted, why oh why  
  
The show is over, say good-bye  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
As Aeris ran through town, tears began streaming down her eyes. I should be happy for him, She thought He is very happy with Tifa, but that will never change how much I love him. If anything I love him even more even if he has sort of betrayed me. Then she saw a chocobo cart at the entrance. I need to get away from this place. She went up to the driver and asked, "Can you take me to Costa Del Sol?" "Sure, hop in Miss". She got in and the cart drove away from Nibelheim.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Say good-bye [bye bye], say good-bye  
  
Say good-bye  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Cloud watched as the chocobo cart with Aeris drove away and a tear fell down his cheek. He didn't tell her that he still loved her, but now it was too late.  
  
Please review  
  
Does this deserve a sequel? 


	2. Author's note

Author's note: I have decided to do a sequel to this. Now I want to ask you something. Should I make this a one-shot or a story? If you want to, you can also suggest pairings. 


End file.
